Talk:Delta Rana warship
The title of this article may be considered provisional. It was the best of the names I came up with ("Douwd warship", "Kevin Uxbridge's warship", and "Unknown warship" just didn't sound right). Since the ship appeared in the Delta Rana system, in proximity of Delta Rana IV, and was created by a Douwd living on Delta Rana IV, Delta Rana warship seemed best. The information on this page was written by Alan del Beccio, with grammatical changes by Furrykef and a very minor modification by myself. --From Andoria with Love 17:39, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :So where again is the discussion for moving this page? In favor of keeping it the way it was I present the following from the dialog and script: :*KEVIN: They came in a spaceship so big you could see it up in orbit. They took our world apart piece by piece. :*RIKER: Who? :*KEVIN: We don't know. We never saw their faces. :Later: ::We see the gleaming hull of an immense and deadly-looking spaceship approaching Rana IV. '''We don't need to be told it's the ship that attacked the planet only weeks ago'.'' :* DATA: Our vehicle classification index can put no identity to it. Its design is completely foreign. :*RIKER: But it's our boy -- roughly five times our mass and carrying enough armament to pulverize a planet. :With that said, I'm still not sure I see any justification for the separation of this from the original Husnock warship page. --Alan del Beccio 02:07, 24 November 2006 (UTC) ::Of course Riker et al. would say that at that point in the episode. They are specifically written as having no clue about the "true" nature of that ship - just as the audience, they are "supposed" to believe it is the Husnock ship that returns to attack. However, both the audience and the Enterprise crew find out later that this isn't the case, and Kevin even states: ::*KEVIN: I tried to fool the Husnock as I tried to fool you, but it only made them angrier and more cruel. ::This could mean that Kevin actually created a starship (the one we were seeing?) to fight against the Husnock. A hint for that migth be the fact that the ship changes configuration between appearances. We don't know either way, so we probably shouldn't make the connection and call this one a recreation of the Husnock ship. -- Cid Highwind 09:46, 24 November 2006 (UTC) I'm rather late in the game on this one, but the warship seen is referenced in countless places as a recreation of a Husnock warship. It should simply be called as such. -FleetCaptain 21:04, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :I might suggest reading talk:Husnock warship, before reading the above. It is more conclusive in terms of analysis, than the supposition made by "countless places". --Alan 21:08, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::I read the entire thing. My main source for calling it a Husnock warship is the Star Trek Encyclopedia, but yes there are some who state this is a dubious source. By the letter of the law, this could stand as is, but I think that is really picking apart bones to get more meat. Its just my opinion that this article should never have been split from the main one, but as I said it is rather late in the game as this happened months ago with no pressing need to change back right now. -FleetCaptain 21:13, 11 May 2007 (UTC) : I'm not pressing anything, I'm just trying to follow you and pin this conversation down on a single page. Also, as you can tell, I also attempted to keep the ship's together on a single page, judging from the above discussion, but spreading this article out over two pages and milking it for all it is work seems to be the prerogative of the majority. --Alan 21:19, 11 May 2007 (UTC) ::This DOES need to be on a single page: "Husnock warship". We have Picard's "recreation" dialoge (CANON), as well as authoritative script instruction of intent that the ship predicted IS (at least visually) the Husnock warship.Capt Christopher Donovan 22:22, 13 May 2007 (UTC) : I think you are only 'seeing' canon in the dialog that supports your side, as I made the same argument 6 months ago. Perhaps you should double check the evidence presented at talk:Husnock warship? Simply put, we don't know what a Husnock ship looks like, Picard doesn't know what a Husnock ship looks like, nor likely did anyone else in the Federation-- based on dialog, we just assume it is a Husnock ship because Kevin indicated something of the nature that fits the general description of the ship shown later in the episode-- but that description could just as easily describe a Borg cube, or judging by the scaling of the models, even a Warbird. The script simply describes the vessel as the one Kevin described, but Kevin was also being deceptive in his attempts to be left alone. Bottom line, sources like CCG and the Encyclopedia planted it in our heads that 'yes this is a Husnock warship', the evidence supports both sides. Do I think it is stupid that we have two articles on essentially the same topic? Yes. But really, there needs to be harder evidence than what I've presented above, and what you've since hastily reiterated. --Alan 10:35, 14 May 2007 (UTC) I think it is without a doubt the ship that the Enterprise saw was a recreation of a Husnock warship. The production and script notes are pretty clear about this and the art department of Paramount Pictures labeled the miniture as "Husnock ship". The only real question is whether or not the recreation made by Kevin was as powerful or perhaps even more powerful than the original. The abilities between the recreation and the original might be in question but the fact that what the Enterprise saw was a recreation of the same Husnock warship that attacked the colony is not, in my opinion. -FleetCaptain 06:33, 15 May 2007 (UTC)